<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked by Khemystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567995">Locked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khemystery/pseuds/Khemystery'>Khemystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominance, F/M, Sex, Trolls world tour - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khemystery/pseuds/Khemystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(No spoilers)</p><p> Barb locked (now rock) Branch inside the cell with Poppy. Bad idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch &amp; Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Poppy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can do anything you want to her." Barb smirked pushing the now rock Branch towards Poppy's cell. "Just don't make too much noise. I want them to hear my rock music only."</p><p> she locked the dungeon door. "Oh! And have fun, Broppy!" She did an evil laugh while walking back to the concert. " It's feels good being bad. "</p><p> "Branch? Is that you?" Poppy asked. Branch now turned towards her. Poppy gasped. The Branch she knew is now gone. His eyes that used to be ocean blue now replaced with blood red and he have tattoos across his body. Not going to lie but she think he's hot (not that he's not hot before). " Hello, princess. "</p><p>He walked towards her with a hungry looks in his eyes. He licked his lips as he stared at her. His eyes moved up and down her body. "I always wondered what you taste like."</p><p> "And now, I can finally find out." Poppy backed up until she tripped on a rock sending her to the ground. She whimpered. "What are you going to do?" She asked. Branch crouched down and put his finger on her lips, shushing her. " Shhh. Don't worry, I promise you, you will enjoy this. "</p><p>He then smashed his lips on to her, both his hands grabbed her shoulders tightly pulling her closer to him. The poor queen was shocked for a second and tried to pushes him away until she finally gave in. His hands let go of her shoulders before continue there journey around her body. He massage her thighs then put one of his hands under her skirt while his other went to cupped her face.</p><p>They pulled away for some air. "I've always wanted to do this to you. For a long time." Branch whispered in her ear. He pulled her dress over her head then throw it to the corner of the cell. He start licking and sucking on her nipples.</p><p>Poppy put her hand on her mouth to stop her from moaning loudly. Of course she failed miserably. After he's done, he went down to her area. Using his teeth, he pulled her underwear off. Hot...</p><p>He pulled her closer to him then start licking her clit. She moaned as she reached out to him and pulled on his hair. "B- Br..Branch" As Branch licking and sucking on womanhood, Poppy felt like she died and resurrected. What Branch doing to her is making her shaking and moaning with pleasure. She like it- no- love it. She love this side of Branch. "D-Don't stop" She wailed loudly as she felt Branch slipped his fingers inside. Thrusting his two fingers in and out, he keep sucking on her part.</p><p>"Ah...a.. Branch. I-I think I'm gonna..." Branch stopped before she can cum. "Not yet, princess." She grunts in response. Branch kissed her again. As they start making out, Branch unzip his trouser and pulling them off.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>Branch grabbed his manhood and insert it in hers. Poppy was surprise at the size of his. </p><p>"B-Branch. It hurts.." she whimpers, tears start coming down her face. Branch massage her breasts to calm her down. "You'll get used to it." After a couple minutes, he start going faster.</p><p>They moaned each other names as Branch thrusts his manhood faster every second. "I- think.. I'm g..gonna cum." Poppy moaned. "Come for me, baby." Branch kisses her cheeks. They screamed as they orgasm.</p><p>"Hey! Lovebirds! Put your clothes on! It's time." Queen Barb banged on the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>